


little purple bruises.

by domo (aroceu)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/domo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>promises are meant to break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	little purple bruises.

"How many things are in the world?" Gellert asks Albus.

Albus looks up at him from analyzing his books in his lap, feeling like a child in his friend's eyes.

"Five."

"And what are they?" Gellert plays with the ring on his finger, before peering at Albus through his glasses.

"Life, death, you, me and love," he answers.

"And how many of those matter?" Gellert questions. His eyes are locked on Albus's now, the gaze not breaking, and Albus has to stare back.

"Life, you and me," says Albus, his attention diverted from his books now.

Gellert grins and hops off his chair, and then pulls Albus with him. "No. It's just you and me, Al. We're all that's important. You and me."

"Us?" Albus says, looking at him inquiringly.

Gellert nods, before putting one hand on Al's and the other in front of him. "Yes. Us. Imagine," he says, "if we had the world. If this world—was yours and mine. We would rule it, only you and me, and it would be the greatest world ever. We'll make our own rules, do whatever we want, lead wizards and witches together. The world would be  _ours_ , Al. The people, the children, the land, the grass,  _everything_. All of it—we'd share it. Life, death, and love—we'd find a way to get them soon, somehow. The universe, we'll rule it. Together."


End file.
